


The Body’s Betrayal

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual, forced pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke finds out that Orochimaru doesn’t only want him to be his host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body’s Betrayal

Title: The Body’s Betrayal  
Author: Chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru x Sasuke  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Non-con  
Summary: Sasuke finds out that Orochimaru doesn’t only want him to be his host.

Biting at his lip unconsciously, Sasuke let his eyes wander over the hypnotically patterned ceiling, as he thought about the series of events that had led to this moment. He was tired and in pain, both physically and mentally, not that he would ever admit it out aloud. His body had betrayed him yet again, and the mortification was eating away at his, already shaky, self-confidence. His body was always betraying him, refusing to be the weapon that he needed it to be. How could he seek his revenge if his body wouldn’t co-operate?

His father had clearly seen this weakness in him, the weakness that did not exist in his brother. No matter how hard he tried, he had never managed to win his father’s approval. He could clearly remember the look of disappointment on their fathers’ face, and the regret in his voice, as his burgeoning abilities continuously failed to meet the expectations set by his brother. No matter what his mother told him about how they only spoke of Sasuke when they were alone, he had never believed her.

Even his beloved Aniki had looked down on him, had seemed to enjoy alternately building him up and then dashing his hopes. He could almost feel that bony finger poking his forehead as he rushed forwards, overjoyed at the thought of spending time with his genius brother. Most of Sasuke’s happy memories though, were of times when he and Itachi were together, training in the woods, or going to see a festival. It only made his betrayal, and slaughter of their clan, more painful.

Sasuke had been terrified on that fateful night. When he had opened the door to the family’s private dojo and seen his parents lying in a pool of their combined blood, with his brother as the gruesome spectre hovering over them, his body had frozen and refused to move. Tears had leaked from his eyes, and he had thought that his heart would burst from the fear. His whole world had collapsed in that moment, and then rebuilt itself with Itachi as the keystone. If only he could defeat his brother, then everything would be all right.

Life had generally become much harder, living on his own, but in one very specific area, it had become much easier. Without his father there to constantly remind him of how inferior he was compared to Itachi, and without Itachi there to constantly distract him, he could concentrate more on his training. Compared to his fellow pre-genin class mates, he was by far the best. No-one could match him, and the praise he received from his teachers was effusive, making his heart swell with pride. 

After passing the genin exam, top of his class, he had expected that his training to reach chuunin would have been fast and furious. Surely the last remaining Uchiha would rate the best jounin-sensei, and the most appropriate team members. Instead, he had been bitterly disappointed to learn that his team mates were none other than Sakura and Naruto, the worst possible combination that he could think of in a genin team. To add insult to injury, their jounin-sensei was the laziest and most perverted person that Sasuke had ever met.

Rather grudgingly, Sasuke eventually admitted that teaming him up with Naruto had been an inspired decision. As much as the blond irritated him, he also pushed constantly at Sasuke, forcing him to do better and better. The more that Sakura professed her love for him, the more that Naruto pushed, and the stronger Sasuke became. In the background, Kakashi-sensei hovered, subtly directing their energy and providing a modicum of guidance when the occasion called for it.

Meeting Zabuza had been an eye-opening experience. The waves of killing intent had frozen Sasuke’s blood in his veins, reminding him intensely of that night. He had felt terror rising up to choke him as his body refused to respond, then, to his shame, Naruto had reacted. It was only then that Sasuke found the strength to do so as well. Even though Kakashi-sensei didn’t say anything about it, Sasuke was sure that he could feel their teachers’ single eye staring at him thoughtfully as they continued their journey.

Slowly, his team worked their way into his shrivelled heart, which in many ways wasn’t comforting. Every time that they put themselves in danger or got hurt, Sasuke felt a piece of himself ache. He found himself wanting to put his own body on the line in order to protect them. If only he were stronger, then his new-found precious people wouldn’t get hurt. If only he had been stronger, then his family wouldn’t have been killed. If only he had the strength to kill Itachi, then everything would be all right.

When Orochimaru had bitten him, he had realised that there was another way to power; a way that meant that he would not have to protect anyone but himself. When his team mates all tried to stop him, he was torn between feeling pride that they wished to protect him and shame that they thought that he needed it. The desire for power, however, was stronger than anything else, and he turned his back on everything he had known and struck out for the one man who would give him everything that he desired.

His first impression of Otogakure was mixed. Orochimaru and his attendants’ lavished attention upon Sasuke, treating him like a long-lost prince, however the accommodations were rustic at best, and the endless herpetology inspired décor was vaguely creepy, in a boring kind of way. He had settled in quickly however, and begun his training with his new mentor, resolutely pushing any thoughts of his former home or team from his mind; his revenge was the only thing that mattered now.

He had known, before he arrived, that Orochimaru’s main interest in him was his suitability to be the snake summoners’ new host. He was well aware that his own personality would be subsumed as a result, but as long as his revenge was achieved, he found that he really didn’t care. The Uchiha bloodline would continue and that was the only important thing, not whose mind was behind the body. In fact, it might even be better for everyone if Orochimaru was the mind behind the body.

Sasuke had been aware for a long while, that his interest in women was scarce as best. He could easily appreciate them as ninja, mothers and caregivers. It was just that they didn’t excite his blood. Not in the way that a long and lean male body could. Ever since he had reached puberty, his eyes had been attracted to uniform clad male butts. He had even, on more occasions than he really cared to remember, manoeuvred himself so that he was directly behind his sensei.

Not that he had ever really considered his sensei as someone worth pursuing, but it had been a pleasant way to pass the hours as they travelled. He had never allowed his eyes to rest on any part of Naruto’s anatomy; however, the friendship that he and the blond had painstakingly constructed was far too important to Sasuke to risk over something as minor as hormones, although, typically enough, it was hormones that had gotten him into his current situation. 

He and his new master had been training, when Sasuke’s attention had been drawn to a watching attendant. It had been the way that the flickering torch light had illuminated the bared chest, and cast an enticing shadow across a muscular abdomen. Orochimaru had caught him at it, and had slapped him across the face so hard that his knees had buckled, and blood started to trickle from his nose. His master had sneered down at him, and then kicked him in the stomach.

Sasuke had always presumed that Orochimaru would treat him gently. After all, his body was going to belong to the other some day soon, and surely Orochimaru would want it in pristine condition. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Either Orochimaru trusted Kabuto to repair any damage that he inflicted, or he was so lost in his rage that he didn’t realise what he was doing. The reptilian features had twisted evilly, and the man was raving like a lunatic. Sasuke tried his best to defend himself, but his strength was no match for his masters’.

When Sasuke had been well and truly beaten, his crumpled body had been dragged to the middle of the room, and chakra restraints had been secured to his wrists and ankles. Kabuto, who had mysteriously appeared from nowhere, dragged the man who had caught Sasuke’s attention over and threw him at Sasuke’s feet. The man, from his position on the ground, cast fearful eyes up at Sasuke. The last Uchiha watched as his master threaded thin, pasty white, fingers through the mans’ thick black hair, and yanked his head back to expose his throat. 

Kabuto had dragged the knife slowly across their victims’ throat, and the hot hearts’ blood had spurted out and splattered across Sasuke’s body, drenching his clothes and dribbling into his sandals. Blood and death were nothing new to the teen, but this time there was no adrenaline to blunt the shock. He was beaten and bleeding, barely conscious in his restraints, and his master had just had this unfortunates’ throat slit for the crime of catching Sasuke’s attention.

His ordeal hadn’t ended there. Once the ghastly wound had stopped pumping blood, the corpse had been discarded; dropped to the ground, and kicked out of the way. Sasuke had been unable to bring himself to look. He could still feel the warm blood sticking his trousers to his legs and dribbling ticklishly down his ankles. In front of his face, Orochimaru extended his prehensile tongue and carefully licked the blood from Kabuto’s blade, causing Kabuto to smile in an irritatingly superior way at Sasuke.

The light glinting off of Kabuto’s glasses, as he nudged them higher on his nose, broke Sasuke’s hypnotised state and he began to struggle. He demanded to know why Orochimaru had restrained him, and why he attacked so mercilessly. Strangely glazed eyes had met his own, as that horrifying tongue claimed the last few crimson drops staining the shining blade. Orochimaru had then completely ignored him, turning to face Kabuto and whispering in his ear. Then the silver haired medic turned sharply on his heel and strode from the room.

Sasuke had tried his best Uchiha glare, but it had withered in the face of Orochimaru’s own glare. He felt like the mouse hypnotised by the snake, and didn’t like it one bit. Every attempt he made to will his body to move failed, and he found himself waiting, with bated breath, to see what his master would do. To his horror, Orochimaru leant in towards him and began to lick his throat. Every story that he had ever heard about vampires, and the living dead, immediately sprang into Sasuke’s mind.

The warm thickness, that was Orochimaru’s tongue, slowly wrapped itself around Sasuke’s throat, and then it tightened until he was gasping for breath. He strained his arms, trying to pull his hands free of the restraints so that he could tear his master away from his neck. He couldn’t even speak, to remind his master that his living body was necessary for the jutsu, not his corpse. His struggles only seemed to excite the snake summoner even more, if the suspicious hardness rubbing against his stomach was any indication.

Just as blackness started to close in on his vision, the constriction around his neck relaxed enough to allow him to desperately gasp lung-fulls of air. He slumped against his restraints, ignoring the fire that stabbed through his shoulders at the motion, and then he stiffened in horror. Orochimaru was palming him through his trousers; trousers that were sopping with blood. He could hear his masters’ fingers squelching as they rubbed against him. How anyone could find this arousing, he would never know.

The very tip of Orochimaru’s tongue slid up Sasuke’s neck until it touched the corner of his mouth. It ran lightly along his lip line, and Sasuke clamped his teeth together, determined to deny his master access.

“Open wide Sasuke-kun.” He looked into his masters’ eyes and saw nothing but raw lust and the promise of further violence. His mouth slowly opened, against his will.

With a slick slithering sound, Orochimaru’s tongue unwound from around his neck. Then his master pressed their lips together, and Sasuke could feel the powerful muscle exploring inside his mouth, then probing at the top of his throat. He started gagging violently when his masters’ tongue thrust forcefully forwards, in a mockery of fellatio. Sasuke could feel tears of shame building behind his eyes, and tried to concentrate on his anger instead. If he cried now, he would never forgive himself.

Apparently satisfied with his suffering, Orochimaru drew back from Sasuke, and ran possessive eyes over his blood-soaked body. The degrading motion fanned the spark of defiance that was sputtering in Sasuke’s chest, and he straightened up, as much as he was able, standing firmly against his restraints. For some strange reason, his master smiled lecherously as he did so. Sasuke had a brief moment to wonder why, before the pale man drew a kunai from a hidden pocket and licked it.

Even though he knew that his master possessed the skill to cut his clothes from his body without so much as scratching him, every motion of the blade cut deeply into Sasuke’s skin. He could feel the blood welling up and dribbling down his body. Orochimaru’s greedy fingers gleefully smeared the blood all over him; until he was sure he resembled someone who’d been flayed. Then the bloody fingers wrapped themselves around his limp organ, and began to pump him slowly.

The blood was slick, and Sasuke smothered a groan as he realised that his body was responding against his wishes. The chamber filled with the sound of Orochimaru’s giggles. Trying to force his body into obedience, Sasuke stared at the discarded corpse; the lifeless eyes and the breathless mouth. There was a small puddle of congealing blood underneath the carelessly sprawled limbs, and the stink of suddenly expelled bodily fluids filled the air.

He was just starting to win the battle against his body when Orochimaru’s sinful fingers began to fondle his sack, and the sensitive area directly behind it. The sensations caused his back to arch and his mind to go blank. His master then started a perverted monologue, the sound of his voice rising to fill the room with hypnotic echoes, and Sasuke found that he was unable to stop himself from listening. The words built a picture in his mind, a picture full of pain and violation.

Giving into the demands of his body at last, Sasuke slowly spread his legs as much as he was able, and began to thrust against his masters’ hand. With a sly chuckle, Orochimaru suddenly stopped touching him, and he whimpered in loss. Realising what he had just done, Sasuke felt shame seep through him, and he tried to set his features back into their impassive mask, hoping against hope, that he would be able to do so. As he had expected, his facial muscles refused to obey him.

Struggling to regain his pride, Sasuke turned his head once again to stare at the corpse. In front of him, Orochimaru growled, and then Sasuke found himself suddenly propelled towards the body. He landed, with a thump, on the still chest and scrambled to move, to regain a defensible position. He was foiled by the heavy weight that smashed into him, and pinned him against the former attendant. The body was already cooling and felt horrid beneath his naked body.

The weight holding him down was definitely his master. He could feel spidery fingers running along his sides, and then a rigid length nestled between the cheeks of his ass. Horrified, Sasuke redoubled his struggles, but to no avail. The blunt head of Orochimaru’s cock pushed at the tight ring of muscles that proclaimed Sasuke to be a virgin. He screamed hoarsely, as his master forced his way forwards. Scrabbling blindly at the body, Sasuke tried to grasp a hold of something that he could use as a weapon.

Blood was slicking Orochimaru’s passage into his body; Sasuke could feel the flesh ripping around the intruder, and warmth dribbling down between his thighs. The childish part of him wanted to cry in pain and horror, whilst the adult part wanted to kill the man causing him so much pain. Yet the teenage him knew that if he did not submit to this, then he would never be able to gain his revenge against his brother. He had said that he would do anything to gain that power, and he had meant it.

He tried to lay still, to deny what was happening to him, but his master had other plans. A skinny arm snaked its’ way around his waist and drew his hips up, then it started to stroke him seductively. Sasuke dearly wanted to slap that hand away, but he knew deep down, that such actions would be harshly punished. To top off his misery, Orochimaru then managed to find his prostate. Sasuke cried out as the man struck it repeatedly, the pleasure burning away the pain of his violation.

Orochimaru clearly got off on forcing Sasuke to gain his pleasure. Gleeful laughter filled the chamber, preceding the ecstatic grunts and groans that signalled his release. Sasuke felt each burning stream as it struck his torn and bleeding flesh. He had never felt so used in his life, and he slumped across the corpse as his master withdrew from his body and rose to his feet. Orochimaru said nothing as he turned on his heel and slowly exited the chamber.

Needing to regain some control over his body, Sasuke slowly rose to his knees, pushing past the pain riddling his body. He could feel blood and semen trickling down his thighs and shuddered. It had never occurred to him, whilst he’d been in Konoha that services like this would be required of him. He had thought that he’d be the treasured future vessel, pampered like a prince and given all of his desires on a silver platter. Not a ***** to his masters unnatural desires.

Struggling to get his feet under him, he nearly missed Kabuto’s entrance. Sasuke bared his teeth, as the medic calmly walked up to him and looped and arm around his waist, hoisting him bodily to his feet. He tried to shove the other man away, but only succeeded in resting his loosely curled fist against the medic’s chest. Despite the ongoing animosity between the two of them, Kabuto helped him to the bath and gently washed his wounds, before healing the worst of them with chakra.

Sitting there together in the steamy dampness, Kabuto explained that Orochimaru enjoyed inflicting pain on others, and that the sight of blood excited him. He was also extremely jealous of his possessions and Sasuke should definitely take care as he was the most prized of Orochimaru’s collection. Sasuke wondered suddenly, as they sat there, if Kabuto enjoyed being his masters’ slave. He could see odd marks on the pale mans’ arms and the traces of old scars around his wrists.

After washing up, Kabuto helped Sasuke to his room and, oozing fake sincerity, tucked him into bed. Growling at the other man only made Kabuto smile, and Sasuke realised suddenly that Kabuto hated him. Hated him for stealing what he thought of as ‘his’ position with their master. As far as Sasuke was concerned, Kabuto could have him and his bloodlust as well. Then the pain killers, that Kabuto had dosed him with, kicked in and he fell into a blessedly dreamless sleep.

The pattern of training, jealousy and violation continued for the length of Sasuke’s training, always ending with him being helped by Kabuto, who still hoped to regain their masters’ favour. He couldn’t bring himself to willingly submit, and as he grew stronger, their encounters grew bloodier and more violent. He had long ago lost count of the number of unfortunates who had become caught up in Orochimaru’s games, their blood painted onto Sasuke’s pale body.

Now that he felt that he was almost strong enough to beat his master and his brother, Sasuke decided to put his new plan into action. He needed Orochimaru’s choke-hold on him to loosen, to allow him more freedom. In order to achieve this, he had decided to seduce his master, to willingly go to him and allow the man to use his body as he wished. The shame of it twisted his guts, but it was the only thing that he could think of. His only real worry was Kabuto’s reaction.

Deliberately loosening his robe, Sasuke ruffled his hair and wet his lips before entering his masters’ bed chamber. Orochimaru, dressed in a simple yukata, looked up at him in surprise, and Sasuke caught a fleeting look of desire flit across the familiar features. Smirking to himself, he sashayed across the room and knelt gracefully at the snake summoners’ feet, resting his hand casually on a partially bared thigh. He heard his masters’ breathing hitch and he bowed his head to hide his smile.

Leaning forwards, he allowed his own breath to ghost across the apes of Orochimaru’s thighs. He could see his masters’ flesh thickening in response. Bony fingers tangled in his hair as his master softly enquired as to what he thought his was doing. Allowing his normal snarkiness to colour his voice, he replied with his carefully prepared speech, explaining how it had been so long since they had been together, and how much he had missed it. As expected, the fingers gripping his skull relaxed at his words.

Steeling himself, Sasuke slowly ran his fingers over the tent in Orochimaru’s lap, and shuffled closer so that he could lower his face to nudge against it. Ever so slowly, he parted the fabric and then licked at the stiffened flesh, giving every indication of enjoyment. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then closed his lips over it, sinking down as far as he could before bobbing back up again. He nipped carefully at the length in his mouth before sucking as hard as he could, hollowing his cheeks with the effort.

It didn’t take long before his master was panting and gasping above him. Releasing his mouthful, he rose to his feet and slipped the robe from his shoulders, allowing it pool around his feet. He then moved to straddle the man in front of him, sliding into his lap with feigned enjoyment. Sasuke rubbed their chests together before reaching back to position his masters’ leaking organ at his, previously prepared, entrance. The smooth, slick, entry was such a contrast to their normal couplings that Sasuke gasped in real pleasure.

Using his thighs, he raised and lowered himself at a torturously slow pace, deliberately teasing his master. It was much more pleasurable than Sasuke had ever believed possible. The steady slide of flesh on flesh excited him in a way that he’d never experienced before. Speeding up slightly, he felt his masters’ hands grasp his hips, helping to steady him as he moved. He wondered what it was that Orochimaru enjoyed so much about violent, bloody rape, when this felt so divine.

It didn’t take long before Sasuke reached his peak, spilling over his masters’ chest and slumping against him. Realising that his hips had stopped their motion and that Orochimaru hadn’t cum yet, he tried to force himself to move again. His master stopped him by wrapping a bony hand around his throat and squeezing until he was forced to gasp for breath. Stars were shining in his vision, when Orochimaru’s hips thrust violently up into him several times, before he felt the familiar feeling of burning liquid impacting his insides.

Having orgasmed, Orochimaru released him and allowed him to rise to his feet and retrieve his robe. Standing there, with cum running down his legs, Sasuke realised that it was something intrinsic to his masters’ psyche that made him crave total power over his victim. It was going to make Sasuke’s life that much harder. He wasn’t sure that he had it in him to be totally submissive, especially in the face of such violence. Forcing a satisfied smile onto his face, he casually wished his master a good evening and went to clean up. He needed to iron out the kinks in his plan as quickly as possible, preferably with Kabuto’s able assistance, and hopefully before the silver-haired medic learned of what he’d just done.


End file.
